


Time After Time

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Pining, SPN Femslash February, SPN Femslash Network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Jody is having a rare night alone at home. It's something that she normally enjoys, but she's finding herself rather lonely for once.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February. 
> 
> Day 1: Favorite Pair.
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

The room was faintly lit by the television across the room. The house was empty this evening, with Alex working a late shift, Claire on a hunt, and Patience studying at the library. Jody was used to a full house with the girls, and cherished whenever she had a quiet moment to herself, but for some odd reason loneliness plagued her this evening.

She grabbed the remote and flipped to another channel. A telenovela, one she was sure that Dean knew, but she wasn’t interested in. She changed it again. The Bachelorette. That was another hard pass and she changed the channel. Supergirl. Jody let out a hard snort, as if there wasn’t enough science fiction in her life already. The next channel change brought her to The Voice. Normally Jody wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about competition shows deciding who the best singer was, but the woman on the screen looked an awful lot like Donna.

Jody put the remote down and curled up in the loveseat, wrapping her blanket around her tighter. The contestant had chosen to sing Time After Time. Jody smirked and shook her head. Of course, the Donna doppelganger would sing that song. And of course, she would sound damn good singing it. Jody pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you…_

Jody hadn’t realized that she had started crying, but she knew that her loneliness was growing stronger. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and grabbed her phone. She traced the few familiar swipes that quickly dialed her best friend’s number.

The phone rang twice. “How ya doin’ Sunshine?” Donna’s perky voice came in clearly over the phone, instantly bringing a smile to Jody’ face.

“Oh, you know, just enjoying my night off. All the girls are out, so I’m at home, watching The Voice.”

“Ooo, by yer lonesome, eh? Just wantin’ a little company?”

“Yeah,” Jody let out a heavy sigh. She didn’t like feeling so needy or clingy. “Feeling a little lonely tonight for some reason.”

“I’m sure hearing Time After Time didn’t help ya out there any Sunshine.”

Jody blushed as she quickly scrambled for the remote and muted the television. “I told you I was watching The Voice.”

“Mhmm.”

“Don’t you ‘Mhmm’ me, Donna Hanscum.”

“Ooo, I like it when you use yer Sheriff voice with me.” Donna laughed. “Well, I don’t think you have to worry about being lonely for too much longer.”

“Claire’s out on a hunt, Alex is working an overnight, and Patience is at the school’s library until who knows when.”

“Well…” Donna paused for a moment, and Jody could hear the rumble of tires rolling over gravel outside. “Maybe I didn’t mean one of them.”

“Donna, you didn’t.” Jody shot up out of her blanket cocoon and slid into her slippers. She dropped her phone on the sofa and ran to open the front door.

“Hey there Sunshine.” Donna stood next to her truck, her overnight bag slung over her shoulder and a bag of groceries in the other. “Wouldja be upset if I said I was feelin’ a bit lonesome too?”

Jody made her way quickly over and grabbed her lover in a sweet and secure embrace. She kissed her cheek softly before nuzzling into her neck. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Donna brought her free hand to back of Jody neck and started gently petting and pulling at the short hair. “Me too Sunshine, me too.”

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time._


End file.
